This invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling waste. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a system for handling a discharge of waste in a safe and environmentally protected fashion.
The discharge of waste, particularly from the drilling of an oil and gas well for ultimate production, presents many environmental problems. For instance, when a well bore is drilled into the earth, the well may extend for many thousands of feet. During the drilling process, the well bore will be filled with a drilling fluid. The drilling fluid is necessary for several reasons including pressure control, and lubrication of the drill string.
Thus, the drilling fluid is an essential component of the drilling process. The physical and chemical composition of the drilling fluid will vary. However, many times the fluid contains hazardous materials such as oil. Also, the drilling fluid will contain solids which comprise rock and shale cuttings. The volumes thus discharged, coupled with the weight of the cuttings, is very significant.
An important number of environmental regulations pertaining to the removal, handling and treatment of this fluid has been promulgated over the years. The transferring of the drilling fluid from on-site holding tanks (also known as pits) to vehicles capable of hauling the waste creates the significant possibility of spillage. Thus, the handling of the drilling fluid so that the drilling fluid is disposed properly is a major issue for companies. Many types of prior art systems have been attempted to cure this problem, all with limited success. The invention herein disclosed solves these problems by disclosing a system and method of handling environmental waste in a safe and economical process. It should be noted that the invention herein disclosed is also applicable to other industries wherein the handling of waste for transportation to and from sites is necessary.